


A Horse or A Girl

by rsweeneybrg



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Horses, Native American Character(s), Other, Shapeshifters - Freeform, not fanfiction, self written - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsweeneybrg/pseuds/rsweeneybrg
Summary: A young woman  discovers that she is one of the shape shifters from her grandparents stories, but  her adoptive family doesn't like this and aims to remove her from the world. In last attempts to survive she runs for her family's land and struggles with the decision, is she a horse or a girl?





	1. The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fanfiction! This is something I am working on very hard!

personality-  
Snow is generally kind and understanding, but she is way too over protective of the things and people she loves.  
Shes a little spit fire, and shName: Snow LittleHoof  
Race:Native american  
Species: Thats to be determined.   
 History:  
Snow lost her mother and father at a very young age, and was forced to live with her grandparents. Although she loved them very much, child welfare thought she needed a new home. At age 15 she was moved into a young couples home, the only problem was, they hated animals, and they hated anything that wasn't seen as God made. Now snow is turning 18 and something is going to happen.  
Appearance-  
Skin : A warm caramel color.  
Eyes : Black as pitch when shes in a normal mood, but when shes angry her eyes turn blue.  
Height: 6 foot (tall lady!)  
Build: Thin, athletic, and somewhat muscular.es a bit over confident.  
Horse form-  
Breed: Friesian  
Coat: Black  
Hands high: 16.5  
Eye color : Blue

~~~~~~~~~~

Preface

Long ago before there was Man and Woman there was animal. For hundreds of years it was animal, and plants.  
Over the years some animals noticed they were changing. The changes were small at first but they were still there. Soon the changes became evident and the animals no longer looked like animals. Their hooves or paws had changed to hand and there calls of pain or sweet purrs of affection turned to screams and small murmurs of kind words. It had occurred to them they no longer walked on all fours or climbed trees, that now they stood on two legs… What was happening? They didn’t know, in fact some didn’t care, they just knew that they was stronger, taller and better.  
Some of these special ‘animals’ kept the ability to change back and forth into their former selves, but that is very rare, and that’s where our story starts, with a girl who longs to be herself, in a very human world.

 

 

Chapter One: The Girl  
Third Person Point Of View

There was once a girl who was happy and care free, and the only thing that caught and kept her attention was horses. Her parents were relatively kind to her, and did all they could to keep her happy, but money was poor and they were living on her grandparent’s ranch for survival. She knew that they worked hard, almost as hard as the large stallion that pulled the plow. Every day her father would come home and complain that the tractor broke down, the little girl never knew why. “That god dammed tractor needs fixin’! Alexander, why in the ever-livin’ hell won’t you fix it?!”Her father’s deep southern voice rang out as he would yell at her grandfather. It was never any use, Grandfather would ignore him.

One day there was a terrible storm and for some reason the tall black stallion was still outside hard at work. The girl didn’t understand why no one would allow her to go out and put the stallion in his stall. “He could get really sick, or worse, he could get hurt!” Her quiet ten year old voice rang out trying to find reason with this. Her mother tried to calm her but the girl got worried and sat on the porch. Her dark eyes watching him carefully, noting every step he took like it was threatening her very life. The thunder seemed to grow louder and the lightning closer, it seemed almost musical, but what was it leading up to?

It had now been several minutes and the stallion seemed to be having a rough time. He mouthed the bit in his mouth as he stomped in the mud, trying to keep from sliding. From the porch the girl thought she heard her father’s voice repeatedly say ‘almost done, not much left! Gotta try harder…’ This made no since to her, hadn’t her father gone to work? She looked around for him desperately but before long a loud whinny was heard. She turned her head and what she saw, horrified her enough to cause her to scream.

Blood. There was blood everywhere as the horse lay on the ground, impaled. “MOMMA, GRANDFATHER, THE HORSE! HE’S HURT!” Her horrified scream called as she ran over, and slid in the mud to the horse’s side. “It’ll be okay- It’ll be okay!” Tears streamed down her face as her mother’s blood curdling scream sounded from behind her. The girls small hands began to work fast as they possibly could to snap away twigs and sticks. It seemed like the harder she worked the more afraid she was. She knew that it was a bad idea to pull the branch from his wounds , so when she cleared away the wounds she stared down at the stallion, his sides heaving and his bright blue eyes rolling back. “Its okay…It-It’s okay-“ Her voice began to crack as the horse stopped struggling and his breathing stopped.

In a weeks’ time her mother never stopped crying, her tears fell like rain. On a cold cloudy Friday her mother dressed the girl in all black and they sat in the rain, on their knee’s singing. This was no normal song, it was a song of death, a song of pain, and a song of misery. Snow began to wonder, why had her father not joined their song of sadness? Where had he been? Was he visiting his family? Perhaps he found a new job? She had no idea.

Weeks passed and her mother’s sadness never faded. She’d try to feel better for her daughter, but always seemed to fail, or end up crying. Her heart had been broken and nothing could help. Soon she was had become bed ridden, which filled the mother with sadness. It wasn’t long till she too had passed on, just like the stallion…


	2. Eighteenth Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow is turning 18 today and something happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, animal death.

First Person

‘Life with the Fosters has been an uneventful one, I mean they hate animals and I’m not allowed to do anything I could with my grandparents. Riding horses? That’s out of the question! Scary movies? That’s a no, not ever. Harry Potter? Not on my life. I don’t know what their problem is, but they obviously have one. I’ve considered that it’s their religion? I don’t know.. I just know I’ve been trying to sleep for 6 god dammed hours.’ My brain continued to think as I stared at the clock.  
“Tick tock! Tick Tock!” The clock seemed to scream at me. All I wanted to do was throw a pillow at it, but my idiotic conscience told me that it would be a bad idea to even try. ‘But why? It’s 3 am and I need to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day!’ I asked myself. My brain gave me a figurative eye roll and responded in a rather sassy manner, ‘The assholes will be pissed if we break something else!’ and like that I accepted my fate of annoyance and rolled over.

Hours passed and I had yet to sleep, it kind of made me mad. With a look at the clock and a smile at my lips I spoke aloud “It's six A.M. and I’m the only one awake…. “ A silent giggle left my lips as I ran to get dressed. Were my footsteps quieter than usual? Eh. It’s whatever. I ran dressed and looked out the window, all the cars are home! YES!  
I carefully climb down the side of the house , making sure I don’t fall. Once safely on the ground I ran to the neighbor’s house, only to be greeted by several happy dogs. “Awe hey cuties! Where is Mr.Deliware?” I asked the pups and walked along the side of the house. A friendly smile greeted me as Mr.Deliware walked over. “Hey kiddo, you wanna go on a ride?” His gravelly voice asked as he held out a pair of black leather reins. Once I grabbed onto them I smiled, the leather was soft and the girth wasn’t too much for my/ It was just perfect.  
I had been Riding for an hour, and I knew I still had time, but I didn’t want to risk it. With a pat to the mare’s side I began riding home. It wasn’t long before I saw two very angry silhouettes. Shit, I was caught. I know this can’t end well, but I should be fine now, right? I’m eighteen, they shouldn’t be able to control me. I rode to the two of them and suddenly i felt a hand tugging me off.

With a groan of pain I stare at my adoptive parents with the slightest bit of fear in my eyes. Mr.Foster's Blue icy eyes stared into my soul, the flame behind them was hot enough to melt Antarctica. He gripped me by the arm and began to drag me to the house, his hold could leave a bruise. I stare at Mrs. Foster, begging for help before she starts saying, “ Honora patrem tuum et matrem tuam, et tu, et non furtum facies!” Her cold voice sent shivers down my spine. “I didn’t steal him! Mr.Deliware said I could ride him! Please let me go! I’m begging you!i wasn’t disrespect you! Please!” I begged quietly, so that Mr.Deliware would not hear me and worry.

A loud growl sounded from behind us, and Mr.Foster stopped and turned only to see Mr. Deliware’s German Shepard, Wolfshund. This dog was animal who had always been with me on my rides, he was one of the few dogs Mr.Deliware said was more of mine than he was his. Mr. Foster reached into his waist band and pulled out his police issue Glock 19, only to unload a .9mm round into his head. “Wolfshund NO!” a loud yell left Mr.Delaware's mouth as he ran to retrieve his dog. A loud scream of anguish left my mouth. “How could you? You’re supposed to be a police officer! How could you?” I begged for an answer. The only thing the two blondes did was smile,uncaring about the pain I was in. Tears left my eyes as I stare back as my only friend lay lifeless on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me how you liked it!


End file.
